Jealousy Takes Over Me
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Siapa menyangka bahwa rasa cemburu bisa membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia lakukan? Hanya agar ia diakui oleh dirinya. Spesial untuk 6918 day. One-shot. Dedicated to 691869's Day


**Tittle:** Jealousy Take Over Me

**Pairing:** Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya [6918]

**Rating:** Hmm, T untuk keamanan bersama?

**Summary:** Siapa menyangka bahwa rasa cemburu bisa membuatnya melakukan hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia lakukan? Hanya agar ia diakui oleh dirinya. Spesial untuk 6918 day. One-shot. Dedicated to 691869's Day

**Disclaimer:** Kalau KHR punya penulis? Penulis akan membuat pairing2 crack jadi Canon. Hmm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy Take Over Me<strong>_

_**"Saat kau cemburu, telingamu akan memerah dan merespon semua aksiku, Kyoya."**_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

2 pasang mata mengerjap kaget. Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menatap kepulan asap merah muda yang kini menutupi sesosok bayangan hitam.

Perlahan, kepulan asap merah muda itu mulai menghilang dan sepasang bola mata berwarna abu-abu terlihat tengah menatap dua individu yang kini kembali menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kufufu, apakah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyoya?" seorang pria berambut biru menunduk, menatap lurus sepasang bola mata abu-abu yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat satu di belakang kini terurai menutupi bahunya dan jatuh tepat di atas putihnya kulit pria yang kini terkurung oleh tubuhnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang membelai wajahnya lalu mencoba bangun dari posisinya dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya yang membentuk sudut 90 derajat di atas permukaan lantai, "Aku tak pernah berpikir sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh herbivore sepertimu"

"Oya? Tapi kau suka jalan pikiranku tentang '_cara memuaskanmu'_, bukan?"

"Berhentilah berbicara tak masuk akal, Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Tapi aku berkata yang sesungguhnya! Lihat, kau bahkan suka jika kusentuh bagian _ini, ini_ dan _ini _bukan?"

Pria berambut hitam itu mendelik lalu menepis tangan pria berambut biru itu keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi dan membuat permukaan tangan pria itu memerah. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!"

"Tapi kau suka jika—" Mukuro melompat ke belakang dengan cepat saat sepasang tonfa berayun menuju wajahnya. Dengan seulas senyum pria itu kini duduk di atas satu kakinya sementara kaki lainnya menopang sikunya, "—agresif sekali, _Mini Kyoya._"

"Kulihat kau berhasil memecahkan kaca akuarium milik Vindice, _Rokudo Mukuro_."

"Lidah tajam milikmu itu memang tak pernah hilang sejak 10 tahun lalu, Kyoya" pria berambut biru itu menoleh pada pria berambut hitam yang kini berdiri dari posisinya. Membetulkan yukata hitamnya yang sempat terbuka dan menampakan bahunya, Hibari Kyoya meraih tangan remaja berambut hitam dihadapannya dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan, Rokudo Mukuro sendiri dengan seulas senyum disana.

Masih dengan satu tangan yang ditarik oleh pria dewasa dihadapannya, dua individu itu kini berjalan menelusuri lorong yang ada dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang dikenali remaja berambut hitam itu sebagai ruang tamu.

Begitu keduanya menjejakan kaki di dalam ruangan, keduanya segera mendudukan diri saling berhadapan. Segelas teh hangat dan hidangan manis telah tersedia diatas sebuah meja kecil yang ditempatkan diantara keduanya.

"Kau punya pertanyaan dalam kepalamu, bukan?" ujar pria yang lebih dewasa pada remaja dihadapannya. Remaja itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara pria itu membuyarkan lamunannya sesaat, "Kalau kau bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku, seharusnya kau sudah bisa mulai menjawabnya"

Hibari Kyoya, pria berusia 26 tahun itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan dari sesosok remaja yang merupakan dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia menunduk untuk menatap permukaan teh yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya lalu kembali menatap remaja dihadapannya.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan memanggilmu ke masa ini hanya untuk hal seperti ini—"

"—dan aku tak menyangka, waktuku terbuang percuma hanya untuk menemukan fakta bahwa dalam 10 tahun aku berubah menjadi pria menyedihkan. Katakan apa maumu sekarang!"

Kyoya menatap remaja dihadapannya dengan satu ekspresi kaku di wajahnya, namun detik berikutnya ia menggeleng pelan. "Menyedihkan, ya?" gumamnya pelan seraya menggerakan jemarinya pada bibir gelas teh.

"_Herbivora menyedihkan_" Kyoya remaja mendesis pelan lalu menenggak tehnya yang masih mengepulkan asap saat ia mencoba meniup permukaannya.

"Tapi rencana yang kubuat cukup menarik bukan?"

"Sejak awal aku tak pernah menyetujui rencanamu itu."

"Maksudmu rencana kita?"

Remaja itu mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu menggedikan bahunya pelan. "Terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya."

Kyoya membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kembali menutupnya saat seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning terbang dikepalanya dan bersarang disana. Pria itu mendongak dan dengan satu tangan berusaha memindahkan sosok kecil itu keatas meja, dimana sebuah bantalan kecil telah ia siapkan untuk binatang kecil itu

"Ia terlihat lelah," gumam Kyoya remaja seraya menarik bantalan kecil dari tangan pria dewasa dihadapannya lalu membelai bulu halusnya. Remaja itu mendongak untuk meneruskan kalimatnya namun satu alis terangkat saat tak ditemukannya sosok yang sedang diajaknya berbicara. "Kemana ia—"

Remaja itu tersentak saat seseorang kini melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Samar, remaja itu dapat mencium aroma harum dari rambut pria itu yang kini menyeruak hidungnya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Kyoya."

"Aku tak pernah diperintah siapapun,"

"Lakukanlah semuanya atas dasar keinginan dirimu sendiri, karena memang ini semua keinginan _kita._"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Kyoya menghela nafasnya pelan, dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya ia menatap lurus deretan buku yang tersusun rapih diatas meja kerjanya.

Sesekali, diliriknya sebuah amplop putih dengan segel khusus pada bagian depannya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap amplop itu dengan tatapan yang bahkan dirinya tak bisa mengartikannya.

"_Ini adalah lokasi dimana Chrome Dokuro berada," pria dewasa itu menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil yang telah ditulisinya dengan rapih dan terlipat dua sama besar, "Bebaskan ia dari tangan Julie Kato sebelum pertarungan terakhir—"_

"_Bukankah dengan begini sama saja kau mengubah masa depan?"_

_Kyoya terdiam sesaat lalu menatap dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu dengan seulas senyum, ia mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Hibird yang kini terlelap diatas bantalan kecilnya._

"_Tapi hanya dengan cara ini semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula—"_

"_Hei," _

_Kyoya mendongak lalu menatap sosok dirinya yang kini menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, "Sesuatu kau sembunyikan dariku, bukan?"_

"Kau yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar?" sebuah suara kini bergema ditelinga Kyoya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Pria itu mendongak lalu menatap sosok pria berambut biru yang telah bersandar pada sisi meja kerjanya dengan dua tangan saling bersilang di dadanya. "Walaupun dengan membebaskan Chrome tidak berarti semuanya akan berjalan lancar, atau boleh kukatakan, semuanya akan semakin tak terkendali"

"Dan membiarkan Daemon mengambil alih tubuhmu, serta membiarkannya merusak tubuhmu?"

"Tak ada yang rusak parah, bukan? Lihat? Aku sehat-sehat saja hingga de—" Rokudo Mukuro, dengan satu tangan yang mencengkram erat kemejanya menghentikan kalimatnya saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. "Kufufu, kurasa ini akibat—"

Sekali lagi, kata-kata terhenti di tenggorokannya. Dengan kedua mata membelalak, Mukuro menatap dua pasang bola mata yang kini menatapnya dari dekat. Kedua bola mata abu-abu itu menutup secara perlahan saat rasa panas menjalar pada mulut Mukuro dan rasa pahit menyerang indra perasanya yang kini mulai terasa kebas oleh segala rangsangan.

"Berhenti bicara dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya," Kyoya membuka matanya perlahan seraya menarik dirinya dari pelukan Mukuro yang mulai tumbang ke pelukannya. Dengan satu kali helaan nafas panjang, Kyoya menatap amplop yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dan mendudukan tubuh Mukuro pada kursinya.

"_Pertarungan itu memang akan berakhir, begitu juga dengan status guardian serta hak hidup Rokudo Mukuro."_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

"Teman-teman!" Enma berseru keras dari posisinya yang terkapar di tanah. Rasa sakit tak lagi ia rasakan seiring dengan usahanya untuk bangkit dari posisinya. "Kalian sudah keluar dari Penjara Vindice!"

Tsuna menoleh, menatap sekumpulan orang yang berbondong-bondong berjalan mendekatinya dan Enma. Senyumnya merekah, "Ryohei-oniisan! Yamamoto! Gokudera! Lambo!"

"Reborn! Cepat panggil bantu—_ACK_!" Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya saat sebuah pukulan palu besar berwarna hijau mengenai kepalanya, "REBORN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Aku tak mau diperintah olehmu, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Tapi kita butuh—WHOAA! BAIKLAH BAIKLAH! Aku yang akan menelpon bantuan!"

"Memang itu tugasmu, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna mendengus kesal lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya dan mulai merogoh saku celananya, begitu ia menyentuh sebuah benda yang dikiranya sebagai ponsel ia menariknya keluar dan menatap layarnya yang terlihat gelap. "HIEEE!"

"A—ada apa, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera berlari kearahnya dengan satu tangan memegangi perutnya. Tsuna menoleh kearahnya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Po—Ponselku… Baterainya habis"

"Menyedihkan seperti biasa, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna menoleh cepat kearah Reborn, "Ini bukan salahku! Kita berada jauh dari sumber listrik selama beberapa hari, Reborn!"

"Haha, benar juga. Ponselku juga mati…" Yamamoto mengangkat ponselnya ke udara dan menatap layarnya yang menghitam. Gokudera dari tempatnya hanya bisa menggumam pelan ketika menyadari ponselnya juga dalam keadaan mati.

Tsuna menghelakan nafas pelan lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, dan saat itulah ia menyadari dua orang guardiannya tak lagi berada di dekatnya. Hibari Kyoya dan Chrome Dokuro, keduanya terlihat menjauh dari kerumunan.

Dengan satu alis terangkat, Tsuna berjalan kearah keduanya. Dari kedua bola matanya, Tsuna dapat melihat Chrome duduk di atas permukaan tanah dengan beberapa isakan sementara Hibari Kyoya, pria itu hanya berdiri tepat di sebelah Chrome dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Chrome? Hibari-san?"

"Kenapa kau menangis, herbivore?"

Chrome menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap matanya dengan telapak tangannya, "Ti—tidak. Ha—hanya saja aku sedikit—"

"Oya? Membuat menangis seorang wanita adalah tindakan rendah, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari Kyoya, mendengar namanya mengalun dari mulut pria yang terbaring di hadapannya, satu alisnya terangkat ke atas. "Hoo, kau berhasil mengisi tubuhmu lagi rupanya, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya berusaha menyingkirkan helai rambut birunya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke arah Chrome yang menatapnya dengan seulas senyum. "Aku pulang, Chrome."

"Selamat datang kembali, Mukuro-sama" Chrome menutup matanya saat tangan dingin Mukuro membelai pipinya. Gadis itu lalu mendongak, menatap wajah Mukuro yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya dan seketika wajah gadis itu berubah warna menjadi merah terang. "Mu—Mukuro-sama…"

"AAAAH! MUKURO-KUN!"

Mukuro menghentikan gerakannya saat wajahnya dan wajah Chrome hanya tinggal menghitung dalam satuan sentimeter, pria itu tersenyum lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Chrome. "Gangguan di saat yang tepat, Sawada Tsunayoshi" ujarnya pelan lalu membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Chrome dan tumbang di pelukan gadis itu.

Chrome mengerjapkan matanya dua kali sesaat setelah Mukuro tumbang, perlahan gadis itu mendongak dan mencoba menangkap raut wajah Hibari Kyoya yang ternyata telah meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan yang mulai mengerubungi dirinya.

Samar, gadis itu tersenyum lalu membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Mukuro. Bisikan pelan yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan tubuh Mukuro.

"Benar, Mukuro-sama. Hibari Kyoya-lah yang menyelamatkanmu…"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Tsuna menunduk, menatap sekumpulan kertas yang baru saja diterimanya dari Dokter Shamal. Remaja berambut coklat itu masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah kalimat yang tercetak disana. Sebuah kalimat yang dianggapnya sebagai suatu kejutan, namun kejutan yang tak ingin ia dengar.

Remaja itu mendongak, menatap sosok Shamal yang baru saja mematikan rokoknya pada asbak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Akibat pertarungannya saat melawan Shimon 2 bulan yang lalu, tangan kirinya mengalami cedera parah. Sendi-sendinya tak lagi berfungsi secara normal, dan aku takut," Shamal memicingkan matanya, menajamkan pandangannya pada asbak rokok yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. "Ia tak akan bisa lagi bertarung di medan perang dengan tonfanya."

Tsuna menelan ludahnya kelu dan tangannya mulai mengepal keras di atas lututnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut dan amarah mulai menghantui pikirannya.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apapun, kecuali satu hal…"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebisa mungkin, jauhkan Hibari Kyoya dari dunia pertempuran."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Dengan mata memicing, Kyoya menajamkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangannya. Seulas senyum mungkin bisa terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, wajah dingin yang bisa membuat siapapun tunduk padanya. Namun sesuatu tampak salah.

Pria berambut hitam itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada ambang pintu. Satu kakinya dijadikan tumpuan bagi tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia biarkan tergeletak di atas permukaan lantai.

Pria itu menghelakan nafasnya pelan. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terus berdetak dan tak lagi menunjukan waktu siang hari. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, matahari tak lagi menyinari ruangan itu dan tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam.

Pria bermata abu-abu itu berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia menggantungkan jas hitamnya namun sebelum ia sempat meraih jasnya, sebuah tangan lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Kyoya mendelik pada sosok yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya itu lalu memilih untuk tak berkomentar banyak.

"Rencanamu berjalan sesuai rencanamu bukan?" pria itu lalu menyerahkan kembali jas yang sempat ia rebut pada Kyoya dan pria berambut hitam itu menerimanya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang terlihat datar. "Hibari Kyoya, petarung tangguh milik Vongola kini hanyalah seorang pria yang tak mampu lagi menggunakan senjatanya di medan perang. Ini tidak lucu, Kyoya"

"Kau membongkar laci mejaku lagi, bukan?"

"Kau membiarkannya tak terkunci, _e colpa mia_?"

Kyoya menggedikan bahunya dan perlahan memasukan tangannya pada lengan jas hitam yang ia siapkan sejak pagi tadi. "Ini bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya menyuruh diriku 10 tahun yang lalu untuk mencari wanita itu, dan tak kusangka aku malah menahan serangan herbivore bodoh itu dengan tubuhku sendiri," Kyoya menunduk, menatap simpul dasinya yang ternyata sudah dalam kondisi terikat sempurna. "Lagipula aku hanya merusak pergelangan tanganku, bukan menghilangkan nyawaku, bukan?"

Kyoya tak berniat membicarakan apapun lagi. Dengan langkah panjangnya, pria yang merupakan mantan ketua Komite Disiplin itu berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan koridor ruangan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau mau," Mukuro menoleh ke arah Kyoya yang sesuai perkiraannya telah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu geser yang sudah ia sentuh dengan tangan kanannya. "Sama halnya dengan organ tubuh Chrome, aku bisa membuat pergelangan tangan pengganti jika kau—"

"Aku pergi." tandas Kyoya cepat sebelum pria itu berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Begitu sosok Kyoya menghilang dari ruangan, Mukuro mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakannya pada wajahnya. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum.

"Chrome benar. Aku harus berhenti memperlakukannya seperti caraku memperlakukan Chrome," Mukuro melepaskan sebuah desahan panjang lalu menjejalkan tangannya pada saku celananya dan meraih _sesuatu_ dari sana. Setelah _sesuatu_ itu ia dapatkan, pria berambut biru itu berjalan menuju meja kecil yang ada di tepi ruangan dan meletakan _sesuatu_ itu di atasnya, dan sebuah kertu kecil ia selipkan di bawah _sesuatu_ itu.

"Kuharap ini akan membedakan antara kau dan Chrome, Kyoya."

Ia berbeda.

Ia tak ingin dianggap sama.

Karena ia terlahir berbeda.

Terlahir sebagai kaum karnivora buas, ia menolak untuk berdiri dekat dengan kaum herbivore. Karena menurutnya, kaum herbivore tak lebih dari sekedar sekumpulan kaum lemah yang hanya bisa diam melihat teman seperjuangannya terancam bahaya. Tidak hanya itu, kaum herbivore bahkan tak mampu memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi miliknya dan membiarkan kaum lain memakannya.

Itulah prinsip hidupnya.

Pria berambut hitam dengan bola mata keabu-abuan itu menunduk untuk meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang sengaja diletakan seseorang di atas meja kecilnya. Dengan satu alis terangkat pria itu membuka ikatan pita emas yang membungkus kertas pembungkus kado dengan warna hitam itu. Secarik kertas terjatuh dari sela-sela kotak itu dan sebuah tulisan tangan dari orang yang dikenalnya tertera di sana.

_Hibari Kyoya,_

_Kutunggu kau di tempat itu pukul 18:06:09 malam ini_

_P.S: __Spero che la__ taglia unica..._

_Sincerely,_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

Pria itu tak merespon apapun dan menatap kotak yang kini sudah terbebas dari pembungkus kado serta pita-pita. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan ditatapnya isi kotak itu dengan wajah terhibur.

_Sebuah kunci._

Hanya sebuah kunci biasa yang biasa digunakan oleh orang pada umumnya untuk membuka kunci sebuah pintu. Hanya sebuah kunci biasa yang tak berarti banyak bagi khalayak. Hanya sebuah kunci…

Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya, pria itu menjejalkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 15.00 saat itu, _"I'm bitting you to death, Pineapple Herbivore…."_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

2 pasang mata mengerjap kaget. Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menatap kepulan asap merah muda yang kini menutupi sesosok bayangan hitam.

Perlahan, kepulan asap merah muda itu mulai menghilang dan sepasang bola mata berwarna abu-abu terlihat tengah menatap dua individu yang kini kembali menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kyoya," Pria dengan rambut biru itu menarik satu nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Katakan padaku kalau yang sedang mengalami _Déjà vu__ bukan hanya aku."_

_Pria dengan rambut hitam yang kini menutupi matanya dengan satu tangannya tersenyum tipis, "Hanya herbivore payah yang akan mengalaminya,"_

_Rokudo Mukuro, dengan satu alis terangkat menatap pria yang berada di bawahnya itu. Pria itu dengan senyum puas membelai wajah pria berambut hitam di bawahnya dengan jari telunjuknya dan menyingkirkan peluh yang menetes dari wajah putih itu._

_"Her—Herbi—"_

_"Call me names again, and I won't let you come, Kyoya…."_

_Rahang Hibari Kyoya mengeras seiring dengan semakin kerasnya cengkraman pada rambut biru milik pria yang baru saja meninggalkan bekas luka pada leher putihnya, suara gertakan serta desahan tertahan pun tak bisa lagi ditahannya._

"Dan kalian memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk melihat aktifitas seksual kalian? Aku pergi…."

"_Kufufu, not so fast, Kyoya-kun."_

"Herbi—Mffh!"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah serta peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, Hibari Kyoya, menatap dua individu itu. Sosok yang ia ketahui sebagai dirinya dan Rokudo Mukuro 10 tahun yang lalu itu berada di dekatnya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang diingatnya pernah ia lakukan 10 tahun lalu. Saat ia seumuran dengan dua remaja itu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan 10 tahun yang lalu, Kyoya." Ucap Mukuro pelan di telinga Kyoya dengan nada nakal yang membuat wajah Kyoya memerah, "Masih belum mengakui bahwa kau cemburu, huh_?"_

_"Sudah kukatakan berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal."_

_"Kau cemburu pada Chrome, itu kenyataannya,"_

_"Dan apa yang membuatmu percaya diri dengan teorimu itu?"_

_Mukuro tersenyum, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kebawah, menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyoya dan menjilatnya nakal._

_Kyoya, yang kaget dengan sensasi menggelitik itu menahan nafasnya dan mengeraskan cengkramannya pada lengan Mukuro. "Ka—Kau…"_

_"Saat kau cemburu, telingamu akan memerah dan merespon semua ulahku, Kyoya."_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**6918**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation:<strong>_

_**_Spero che la__taglia unica..._ : **Kurang yakin sama arti kalimat ini, tapi menurut bala bantuan [teman penerjemah] ini artinya 'Semoga ukurannya sesuai...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!<strong>_

**Akhirnya fanfic ini selesia dan bisa ku publish tepat waktu. Sempat khawatir kalo fanfic ini nggak akan ke-publish pada waktu tenggangnya. But here it is~!**

**Fanfic ini spesial kubuat untuk 6918day, [terima kasih kepada panitia yang sudah mengundangku untuk ikut serta -bow-]**

**Dan semoga fanfic ini bisa memeriahkan event ini ^_^**

**Reviews sangat diharapkan, buktikan cintamu pada 6918 dengan mensubmit satu review for me :3**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih yang sudah baca semoga kalian suka ceritanya.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Okuri Soji**_

**P.S: Keberatankah kalian untuk ikut voting di profileku? Vote kalian sangat dibutuhkan loh untuk proyek baru penulis ^_^**


End file.
